Alien Diabolus
Alien Diabolus is the main antagonist of Ultraman Yugo. He is the leader of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and the one who transforms into the Ultra Hybrid Monsters using his Fusion Brace. History Alien Diabolus was born on a bleak and harsh world, where suffering, slavery were the norm for his kind. After the events of the Great Ultra War, his planet was graced by the wounded Alien Empera, who used the hellish world as a hiding place to recover from his injuries. The locals treated the dark figure as a living god, providing him with whatever he needed to aid his recovery. During Empera's stay, Diabolus gained a fascination with the dark master, and sought to learn his ways. Sensing the young alien's desires, Empera gave him a single task: if he completed it, the emperor promised Diabolus a portion of his great power. Diabolus agreed, and destroyed Planet Diabolus on Empera's instructions. As promised, Empera granted Diabolus the power of Minus Energy. However, Diabolus had been tricked. Empera's request had actually been a test of loyalty that he had failed. If he would so willingly betray his own people, there was the chance that Diabolus would betray Empera too. As punishment, Empera imprisoned Diabolus in the remains of his own planet, and told the alien that he wished to earn his favour, all he would need to do was break free. Diabolus could not, and was abandoned in the depths of space. However, the hellish alien refused to give in, vowing to the cosmos itself that, one day,he would escape and prove himself to Empera again. When Empera was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, so was Diabolus' prison. Thinking he had earned the emperor's respect, he searched the galaxy for the dark lord. But after decades of searching, he slowly came to the realisation that Empera was not of this universe anymore. Instead of attempting vengeance, Diabolus sought to surpass the late emperor in power. To this end, he travelled the multiverse, recruiting various alien factions who hated the Ultramen to form his own private army: the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, and waged war on the Land of Light. After years without victory, Diabolus commissioned his greatest scientists to create a new weapon that would eradicate the Space Garrison once and for all, which Empera failed to do in his first invasion. This led to the capture of Ultraman Yugo and the creation of the Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orbs. In the attack that destroyed the PIS ship carrying Yugo, Diabolus was on-board and caught at the heart of the explosion, and flung unprepared into the alternate universe. Transformation Diabolus inserts an Ultra Capsule into the Fusion Brace, providing the base component for the fusion. He places two Kaiju DNA Orbs into the holder, causing apparitions of the monsters to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the capsule and orbs and transform into the Ultra Fusion Monster. Forms |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Dyna: Helix Crusher is the result of merging the powers of Neosaurus and Reicubas with Ultraman Dyna through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Solgent Helix Crusher: TBA - Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade= Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade is the result of merging the powers of Alien Baltan and Alien Sran with Ultraman Max through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Maxium Spellgen Cannon: TBA - Ultraman: Zettonium Flame= Ultraman: Zettonium Flame 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman: Zettonium Flame is the result of merging the powers of Zetton and Bemular with Ultraman through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Specium Attack Meteor: TBA }} - Fan Submissions= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman 80: Negative Lance is the result of merging the powers of Crescent and Ho with Ultraman 80 through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Negative Lance: TBA * Acid Rain: TBA - Ultraman Jack: Devouring Darkness= Ultraman Jack: Devouring Darkness 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Jack: Devouring Darkness'''is the result of merging the powers of Bemstar and Black King with Ultraman Jack through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * '''Sucker Vaccum: TBA * Stormy Winds: TBA * Three Way Tri-Beam: TBA - Ultraseven: Time Toxin= TBA - Ultraman X: Stoneheart Infection= TBA - Ultraman Leo: Acid Saber= TBA - Ultraman Ace: Lunar Burrower= TBA }} }} Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Yugo Continuity Category:KitsuneSoldier